Computing appliances, e.g., computer systems, servers, networking switches and routers, wireless communication devices, and the like are typically comprised of a number of disparate elements. Such elements often include a processor, system control logic, a memory system, input and output interfaces, and the like. To facilitate communication between such elements, computing appliances have long relied on general purpose input/output busses to enable these disparate elements of the computing system to communicate with one another in support of the myriad of applications offered by such appliances.
Perhaps one of the most pervasive of such general purpose bus architectures is the Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) bus. The PCI bus standard (Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) Local Bus Specification, Rev. 2.2, released Dec. 18, 1998) defines a multi-drop, parallel bus architecture for interconnecting chips, expansion boards, and processor/memory subsystems in an arbitrated fashion within a computing appliance. While typical PCI bus implementations have a theoretical 133 mbytes per second throughput (i.e., 32 bits at 33 MHz), the PCI 2.2 standard allows for 64 bits clocked at up to 133 MHz.
The throughput provided by the PCI bus architectures has, until recently, provided adequate bandwidth to accommodate the internal communication needs of even the most advanced of computing appliances (e.g., multiprocessor server applications, network appliances, etc.). However, recent advances in processing power and increasing input/output bandwidth demands create a situation where prior general purpose architectures such as the PCI bus architecture have become processing bottlenecks within such computing appliances.
Another limitation associated with prior architectures is that they are typically not well-suited to process isochronous (time dependent) data streams. An example of an isochronous data stream is a multimedia data stream which requires a transport mechanism to ensure that the data is consumed as fast as it is received and to ensure that the audio portion is synchronized with the video portion. Conventional general purpose input/output architectures process data asynchronously, or in random intervals as bandwidth permits. Such asynchronous processing of multimedia streams data can result in lost data and/or misaligned audio and video.